


happy new years

by nyantakkun



Series: happy (new) ending [1]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyantakkun/pseuds/nyantakkun
Summary: He decides to be honest that Sukai is the one he has been thinking about lately and Sukai is the one he wants to spend his new year with, and also the next new years they will be celebrating.
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei
Series: happy (new) ending [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824631
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	happy new years

“Let’s compete fairly.” Shosei says, eyes full of fire amidst his lack of confidence.

Today Shosei confronted Sukai about something Issei told him. Yesterday Issei told Shosei that Sukai seemed to like Syoya and Shosei just listened to Issei, half disbelief half disappointed. Sukai knows Shosei secretly likes Syoya and he has never told Shosei that he too likes Syoya. Now that Shosei remembers.

“Why are you hiding it?”

Shosei’s voice sounds a little bit shaky despite him concealing the emotions on his face.

Sukai sighs a little, keeping his eyes on the projector in front of the lecture hall as he explains.

“I don’t think I have to tell anyone about my little crush on someone. And you know me. I never really tell anyone about something that is not their concern.”

“How does liking the same person with my close friend is not my concern?” Shosei aggressively whispers, “You silently like Syoya and the next thing I know you might silently date Syoya and what about me being unprepared about this all and get the shock from it if it happens?”

Sukai keeps his expression as neutral as possible, choosing to not reply to Shosei's words while jotting down some notes.

“Okay. I know that sounds ridiculous. Now that we both know what’s going on and I hope no one is trying to back─”, Shosei pauses as he feels himself getting a little upset from thinking Sukai betraying him, “─backstab another.”

“Yeah. Don’t worry about that.” Sukai says, lowering his voice to not attract any unwanted attention. Shosei’s goosebumps intensify.

After the class is dismissed, Sukai and Shosei walk out of the lecture hall to find Syoya in his class. Shion is at the cafeteria and probably has eaten his lunch without waiting for them to join him. The walk to Syoya’s class is awkward and somehow Shosei wishes he could ignore Sukai’s presence. Or he wishes he hadn’t known about Sukai’s feelings so it wouldn’t be this awkward.

Syoya is an amazing person. Friendly and admirable. Syoya is funny too and Shosei enjoys having Syoya with him every time they are together. Syoya is a cute mood maker in their group of four. Together with Shion, they could make a circus show. It’s not a surprise if anyone in the group, especially Sukai, likes Syoya too. But the fact that he has been telling Sukai that he secretly likes Syoya and Sukai just listened without comment while hiding his own feelings to Syoya frustrates Shosei. It’s true that Shosei is closer to Syoya than Sukai is, but looking at Sukai, he is a charming person. Tall, handsome, wise, good with kids, a lot of people did confess their feelings to Sukai but got politely rejected and Shosei should have known it’s because Sukai has someone in his heart.

Their lunch went uneventful, and as usual, Shion and Shosei both go back home together while Syoya and Sukai both have classes. If Shosei thought the uncomfortable time had ended, he was wrong. Shion witnessed the awkward tension at the cafeteria earlier and he decides to ask Shosei about it.

“You seem quieter today. Something happened?”

Although Shion is quite chaotic, he is still gentle towards Shosei whenever Shosei faces difficulties and Shion is aware of the changes when it comes to Shosei’s behavior. But Shosei has never really told him about liking Syoya and Shion has never pried further for Shosei’s peace of mind. And Shosei knows once Shion knows about his feelings for Syoya, Syoya will somehow also know about it.

“I’m good. No biggie.” Shosei replies, sounding unenthusiastic.

“Did something happen at the class? Or you got rejected?”

“Shion! Shh!”

“Oops! Love life isn’t it?” Shion teases. And Shosei doesn’t say anything further.

Shion walks Shosei to his doorstep before bidding Shosei goodbye. Before leaving, he gives Shosei a lollipop to cheer him up. Shion is cute, Shosei thinks, but annoying to the point he sometimes wants to lock him up in uni’s janitor’s closet. The secondhand embarrassment they were having when Shion purposely wore their coat inside out or when Shion told his UFO and alien theory to a random person, unexplainable.

And now, after a long exhausting day, Shosei decides to sleep his problem away.

* * *

Sukai certainly noticed how Shosei has been avoiding him. Shosei indeed feels awkward around Sukai after their Syoya talk. Although both Shion and Syoya didn't question it, at least Shion knows that something odd is happening in this group.

Shosei never talks to him in the class when they have the same classes, not even before or after class. And Sukai tried to let it go at first but things get more awkward as if Shosei is sulking at him. Sukai wonders if Shosei really thinks Sukai is fine with his act.

It was Thursday after their morning class when Sukai dragged Shosei to a private place to talk. Shosei resisted at first but he realized he is not as strong as Kinjo Sukai, not good he thinks. Sukai brought Shosei to an empty class on the third floor and Shosei had never been this scared around Sukai. Shosei knows Sukai must be mad about him acting like a child sulking but what can he do? It is too awkward for him to start a conversation without feeling embarrassed of the fact he has been openly telling his secret feelings towards someone to his own rival.

And, of course, Sukai doesn't understand how Shosei's head works.

"Do you have something you want to tell me?" Sukai asks, sounding a bit impatient. Shosei could hear a faint sound of Sukai's angry growling between his words.

"What do you want to hear though?" Shosei asks back. He sounded tired by how he sighed before he let out his question.

"Do you think I didn't notice that you have been avoiding me? Is this because of the fact that I like Syoya? I can like Syoya too, Shosei. And it's not like I suddenly became your worst enemy."

The way Sukai blurted out something longer than a sentence is enough to tell that Sukai is frustrated. But it is just Shosei, who, he thinks, is not important enough to disturb Sukai's inner peace. And Shosei is also frustrated. Now that he sees Sukai as a rival but also his friend. It's hard to hate and be competitive with Sukai when Sukai literally did nothing at all.

But now, Sukai is here with him, staring at him intensely and it’s making Shosei more uncomfortable. Maybe he had done something overboard.

And maybe Shosei should at least explain why he has been silent towards Sukai.

"It's only me, not you. Really. I mean I don't hate you at all if that's what you are worried about. I need space between us."

Chilly autumn breeze blows into the room from the half opened window. Sukai feels the tension lessen but the expression in Shosei’s face telling him otherwise. Eyes are not focused as if Shosei’s mind is traveling elsewhere, not here with him and their ongoing conversation. He wonders, is it that hard to accept the fact someone else likes the same person he likes? He knows Shosei is not that bothered about liking the same person. Perhaps it’s his pride.

Sukai takes a deep breath.

“Shosei?” he calls, softly this time as not to startle Shosei from his thoughts.

Shosei slowly comes back to reality. In front of him stands his friend Kinjo Sukai in his usual black shirt and pants, his usual jacket and bag, his usual poker face and gentle eyes.

Shosei did think too much.

“I’m sorry I was silly. I will talk to you more.” Shosei says quietly. He knows his voice is about to crack. It would be more embarrassing.

Shosei quickly leaves the room while Sukai is still there processing Shosei’s word.

Sukai catches up with Shosei not long after that and Shosei is back to his cheerful self.

“I think I want to eat some takoyaki instead. What do you think?”

“I’m fine with it.”

“I will call Shion.”

Sukai silently lets out a relieved sigh. Good for them, he likes it this way better.

* * *

Sukai might have some difficulties in adapting to changes. His friendships with the three boys in the group are fine, especially with Shosei which concerned him the most since Shosei confronted him about Syoya. They are fine now but Sukai misses those times when Shosei told him about his feelings to Syoya, just like a kid telling about his favorite summer activities in detail. It’s funny because it’s quite different from how he likes Syoya. But knowing how different it’s with Shosei’s is not displeasing.

Sukai asked Shosei out for some ice cream (in winter?) and here they are now sitting facing each other with a big serving of ice cream between them. Before Sukai could control it, he blurted out a question.

“How are you and Syoya nowadays?”

Shosei’s face shows a shocked expression. He has been avoiding this topic every time he talks with Sukai and Sukai just casually brought it up?

“Wait. Not fair. Tell me about yours! You never tell me how you feel towards Syoya. Tell me just like how I told you.”

Oh how the tables have turned.

Sukai lets out a small chuckle. Shosei got him.

“Well...” Sukai starts, “I didn’t know anyone in this uni, Syoya was the one who approached me first at the student orientation. And I was really grateful he approached me first because you know, I was not good at approaching people first.”

Sukai pauses to look at Shosei’s reaction. Shosei is looking at him while spooning himself a big scoop of ice cream. Sukai wonders if he will get brain freeze afterwards.

“Then I found Syoya has a nice personality too. I think he is charming and I admire him...”

The Shosei in front of Sukai now looks a little messy. Who told him to not pay attention to his ice cream and focus on Sukai instead? Sukai chuckles as he grabs a napkin, reaching for Shosei’s cheek and the corner of his lips.

“I admire him and he always brings excitement to me.” Sukai says while wiping the remaining ice cream on Shosei’s face.

And when Sukai realizes he has been staring at Shosei’s face for too long, he freezes. Shosei is looking at him, eyes wide. Sukai didn’t miss the red tint on Shosei’s cheeks and ears. Just this sight makes Sukai feel his stomach getting jittery. Sure he does think Shosei is cute. But he has never thought he wanted to see this side again and again. Maybe he wants it now.

“Sorry. There...uh...some cream on your face.”

“Y-yes than-ks!”

Shosei hiccups a little. He quickly grabs a glass of water and gulps it, holding his breath to stop the hiccups.

Sukai can’t help but cover his mouth. He doesn’t know what it is but he wants to just scream about how cute the person in front of him is.

They finish their ice cream quickly and bid each other goodbye.

When Sukai reaches his room, he finally lets out a big sigh. He reaches for where he could feel his heart beating extremely fast. Then he realizes, it’s not just about admiring Syoya, it’s about enjoying Shosei’s talk. It’s about Shosei all along.

* * *

It hasn’t been long since Sukai realized his growing fondness towards Shosei when Shion told Sukai about Syoya’s and his feelings towards Shosei.

“I don’t know what to feel at first but we are now competing to win Shosei’s heart.” Shion says lightly.

Sukai knows although Shion said it like a joke, he actually meant it. And he thinks Shion does like Shosei. And once again, he can’t find a word to say. Back then when Shosei told him about his feelings towards Syoya, Sukai was just unsure about what to say to Shosei. But now Shion told him about his and Syoya’s feelings towards Shosei, Sukai is quiet, feeling a little insecure about his closeness with Shosei compared to Shion’s and especially Syoya’s.

Shion is too into his feelings to care about Sukai’s reactions. At least Sukai can have the time to digest all this information slowly in silence.

As if summoned, Shosei comes to their sight, wearing his fluffy puffy jacket, looking adorable. Sukai has an urge to grab Shosei’s hand and run away with him, not letting the world see Shosei. He doesn’t want anyone to steal his Shosei from him. A fool he is because Shosei is not his or anyone’s right now.

The feelings are suffocating him and before anything, he excuses himself and walks away quickly. He has always been confident with his ability to focus on himself and his growth but this time, he knows it is not that easy when it involves other people.

* * *

The next time he and Shion talk about Shosei is when Shion says about letting Shosei with Syoya. Not because of his lack of confidence, it is about being afraid of losing a precious friend like Syoya. He thinks he should stop before his ego reacts more. Sukai knows Shion has a serious side in him and he appreciates Shion for sharing his thoughts with him.

And before he could stop, he already told Shion a little bit of his feelings.

“I don’t know since when I have these feelings but I have it. I thought I could just silently like him from afar but...I don’t know. I became a little possessive but I keep it for myself. I don’t want it to ruin what we have now.”

Sukai stops himself before going further and Shion just pats his shoulder.

“I know. He is adorable. He is lovable, isn’t he?”

Sukai meekly nods. He feels relieved after telling Shion but feels bad too towards Shion. But Shion assures him that it hasn’t been long since Shion started liking Shosei. And he sees him more like a younger brother which Sukai jokingly points out that Shion is actually younger than Shosei.

* * *

Sukai texts Shosei asking about his new year’s eve plan and Shosei tells him that Syoya invited him to dinner that day and they planned to visit the shrine on new year. Sukai knows it is not just a normal dinner. Syoya asked Shosei out for a date. Sukai should have asked Shosei about the plan sooner but then Shosei might want to go with Syoya more than with him.

That night, Sukai wanders alone on the street, eating some convenience store foods to fill his stomach and continues wandering. He has no particular destination and has no festive feeling inside though he bought some sparkles fireworks just for fun. He lets his feet lead him everywhere and before he knew it, he was near Shosei’s house. He squats near the corner of the street and just waits until he sees Shosei and Syoya coming back from their dinner date. From this place, neither Shosei nor Syoya can see him watching. And he might hate himself for being able to witness Syoya giving Shosei a quick peck on cheek. After Syoya left, Sukai quickly approached Shosei before he could get into his house.

“Sukai?” Shosei gapes in surprise.

“Let’s... I bought sparkles. Let’s play.”

It takes a moment before Shosei smiles and nods. They head to an empty playground nearby. It’s just them two playing with sparkles and Sukai tries hard to stop himself from thinking about his worries and focuses on Shosei and the sparkles. Shosei has unreadable expressions on his face and Sukai wonders what’s wrong.

“How was it?”

“Hmm?”

“How was your dinner with Syoya?”

Shosei is silent. He wishes he was happier. He wishes he was more excited. But all he thought about were takoyaki, ice cream, gentle eyes, and gentle touches. And he thinks it should be Syoya’s he was thinking about and he lied to himself thinking he was thinking about Syoya.

“It was good. I enjoyed the food.” Shosei answers.

The crackling sounds from the sparkles fill in their short silence. But that is deafening enough for both of them.

“Great for you though. Syoya asked you out for a date.”

Shosei doesn’t know what to say. His mind goes astray in silence. Somehow he wants to cry but he can’t really fathom what he wants to cry about.

“Are you alright?” Shosei cautiously asks. Now Shosei wishes he never liked Syoya in the first place. Or Shosei wishes he didn’t know Sukai or Syoya. He knows he was the one who declared this as a fair competition between Shosei and Sukai but he never knew he would reach this far. Syoya confessed to him at the dinner but he told Syoya he needed time. He won but he doesn’t feel like winning and he doesn’t want to admit although he knows why he is not feeling it.

“What exactly do you want to ask, Shosei?”

Sukai sounds dejected and Shosei thinks he never hates himself more than this.

“Syoya told me he likes me...” Shosei softly says, keeping his eyes on the sparkles instead of making eye contact.

“I know.”

“Know what?”

“I know he likes you.”

Shosei bites his lower lip to stop himself from crying. Every second passed feels suffocating.

“I’m asking you again. Are you alright?”

He hates it that he makes Sukai sad although it is not his fault if Syoya likes him.

“Am not.” Sukai says.

Shosei looks downwards. The guilt of being selfish consumes him. And for a moment he lets himself admit that he wants to be the one who bothers Sukai’s mind so that he could make it up for him now.

“If it is about Syoya, don’t worry. I think you still have a chance.”

“Not Syoya.”

Sukai lights a new sparkle for Shosei as the first one has dimmed. Then he lights himself a new one for him too.

“Sorry this is too late but you don’t have to worry about me and Syoya.” Sukai explains, “for now, I know there is no possibility for me and Syoya.”

“I realized I might like Syoya but in a friendly way. I do admire him. He is a great person but...”

Sukai gently holds Shosei’s chin to make Shosei face him. The light from the sparkles illuminates Shosei’s face and Sukai has to hold his breath for a moment. Beautiful. Shosei’s eyes glow under the moonlight, glints from the sparkles reflected on his eyes.

“He is not you.”

Fireworks popped from afar but Shosei could feel the explosion in his stomach. He wonders if he and Sukai are thinking the same thing.

“It is you whom I don’t want to share with anyone. It is you whom I want to keep to myself. It is you who I have been harbouring my feelings to.”

Sukai pauses. He has a lot to say but he has one important thing he needs to say.

“I like you. I really like you.”

Shosei can’t believe what he had heard. There are a lot of things he needs to process. Struggles. Denial. Realization.

"But don't worry about me. Go and get your own happiness. I will be alright. Your happiness means more than just my temporary ego. But I need some space to unwind. I wish you would understand that I will be avoiding you not because I hate you."

Sukai smiles. It looks downcast though it was meant to assure Shosei.

Sukai stands up and throws the remaining sparkles on the ground. He extends his hand to Shosei, signaling him to get up.

"It's late. You will be going to the shrine tomorrow right with Syoya? Sorry for keeping you till this late."

' _Don't be sorry. I like spending time with you._ ' Shosei wants to say it out loud but it's stuck in his throat.

Instead he accepts Sukai's hand and they walk back to Shosei's house.

The walk is silent. Shosei's head is in chaos. And when they reach Shosei's house, Shosei realizes that he has been lying to himself. The feelings he has for Syoya and Sukai are not the same. And after Sukai bid him goodbye and walked away, he decided to not let Sukai go. He decides to be honest that Sukai is the one he has been thinking about lately and Sukai is the one he wants to spend his new year with, and also the next new years they will be celebrating.

"Sukai!"

Sukai halts his steps. He could hear the running and his heart is beating as the sound gets nearer. He turns back and Shosei is there running. Before he could ask what's the matter, Shosei grabs his face and kisses him on the lips. The kiss is short but Sukai could still feel the warmth of Shosei's lips on his lips lingering after that.

Shosei looks shy as he runs back to his house. Before he opens the gate he stops.

"I will text you later! Be safe!"

Then Shosei gets into the house.

Sukai walks back home with a smile on his face.

When he reaches home he checks his phone and there is a text from Shosei.

 **shosei_4house** : _8 am. We are going to Kyoto. Meet me at the station. Don't be late._

 **sky_kinjo** : _What about Syoya?_

 **shosei_4house** : _I have told him. He is okay. Only us both._

Sukai smiles. He really hopes Syoya is okay and he silently thanks Syoya and prays for his happiness.

 **sky_kinjo** : _Alright. It has been tiring isn't it? Go to sleep, Shose. Dream of me!_

 **shosei_4house** : _Hmph look how confident this guy._

Sukai chuckles. He could imagine Shosei's face when he said that. Sukai's phone vibrates again.

 **shosei_4house** : _Good night Kaichan._

It's a good night indeed.

**Epilogue**

"Hey blockhead. I was dumped."

Shion bursts out laughing.

"HAHAHA I knew it Shosei likes me more than you!"

The urge to hit Shion's head resurfaces. Syoya knows when Shosei said he needed time, it means he was considering someone else's feelings. But definitely not Shion's he thinks.

"Guess who he is with right now."

Shion stops talking and starts thinking. Ahh could it be..?

"Sukai?"

"The fuck how did you know?"

Shion laughs out loud. He can't believe how quick Sukai is in winning Shosei's heart.

"Oh come on, Kimata. You didn't realize it? Isn't it clear enough that Shosei has been spending more time with Sukai? Welcome to the broken-hearted ikemen club."

"Why aren't you sad though. Shosei is taken."

Shion sighs.

"Forget about it. We are going to the shrine now. I'm going to ask for a lover."

Both Syoya and Shion ask for lovers on new year. Maybe it is fate.

**Author's Note:**

> STARGAZER IKOUZE!! \\(●＾o＾●)/


End file.
